Extravagant Dreams
by Elizabeth Kimball
Summary: Three best friends, Sophie, Charlotte, and Rachel where all having a summer slumber party, when things got a little off track. What was supposed to be a Twilight marathon became something so much more. Being sucked into the twilight world with your three best friends trying to keep the plot the same, and keeping from falling in love isn't as easy as one might think.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The delicious smell of popcorn wafted throughout the room. I sit perched upon the couch, draped in a warm dark red blanket. Surrounding me are pillows, blankets, every thing twilight, and my two best friends Charlotte and Rachel. Everything I would need to make up the best slumber party in the history of slumber partys, that's what this was of course. A beginning of summer slumber party.

As mentioned before, my two best friends where included in this slumber party. All three of us where the biggest Twilight fans in the world, and if you don't know what Twilight is well then...you should go die. Charlotte has wavy long auburn hair, tan skin, and emerald green eyes,All the while Rachel is the exact opposite in the looks department, with her pale skin, dark almost black eyes, and short straight dirty blonde hair. We are all really different in personalities, plus physical appearances but we somehow fit together, and we like all the same things, like a puzzle almost.

"Oh my good lord!" Charlotte groaned staring at the picture of Emmett in awe "he is so perfect, I can- I can't I just" Charlotte groaned once more "He's so mmm!"She Moaned. That was Charlotte,dramatic, funny, and sarcastic. She's a bit of a wild child, but we love her. Rachel is quiet, sometimes shy, and very trustworthy. While I am the well, middle child I guess? I am sarcastic,somewhat smart, loud, and creative.

At the moment we where debating which Twilight men where the best, and which where the worst, also doing scenarios of what we would do in the Twilight world. Things like that. Charlotte's favorite guy is between Emmett and Jacob, all while Rachel can't take her eyes off of Edward and Seth, and then theres me. Surprisingly, I have a thing for Alec and Paul. Bad boy hot heads are a total turn on.

"While I do agree with that statement, Alec and Paul are just soo yummy"I practically purred as I stared down the posters of them. "No way! Paul and Alec are way to evil! and Emmett is such a pervert. Edward is so sweet and charming, and Seth is so innocent and kind" Rachel's eyelashes fluttered as she traced the cover of Twilight. I knew one thing that we all agreed on though. "Bella is such a bitch!" I began...

"She is always going 'oh I love Edward' right in front of Jacob, then she stumbles her trampy ass over to Jake and is all like 'but I also love you Jacob'" I mimicked her dull voice "Its always back and forth with this bitch, and then in New Moon she just gets me so angry, how because Edward left suddenly Jacob is the most attractive person in the world!"I clenched my fist and furrowed my brow. While Alec and Paul are my favorite, I just couldn't stand Bella. She caused so much pain for Jasper when she fucking decided to cut herself, then for Edward and Jacob going back and forth back and forth, and then she pracitcally raped poor Eddie in eclipse!

I must have gotten lost in thought because the girls had moved on from discussing the boys and onto a new topic, what they would want to do as a vampire, and what powers they thought they might get if they did become one. "I think Rachel would have something more mental and deep" Charlotte noted as she layed on the floor falt on her stomach, her feet swung lazily in the air "something like telepathy or..." Charlotte bit her lip in thought "or maybe like some control over the elements" Charlotte grinned and popped some popcorn into her mouth.

At the reminder of popcorn, I reached down and shoved a handful in my mouth. " What do you think Charlotte would have as a power?"I questioned Rachel as I rose my brow. "Hmm hers would definantly be defense or offense" Rachel noted as she stretched out like a lion on the bed. "Me too. But I'm not exactly sure" popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth, I frowned deep in thought. "I'm not sure Char, there are so many possibilities for your power but they would all be too specific as to where Telepathy is more general"I explained.

We all decided that only Rachel's power could be guessed. The clock next to the t.v blared 10:00 PM in bright red numbers. Right on time as if it were rehearsed my parents came gracefully walking towards the door, they where headed to the Metz Opera House. Tonight they would be going to some Opera that I couldn't even begin to try and explain. My family is all very rich and high class, but I'm a little more down to earth.

"Alright girls, where leaving" My mom flashed us all a very warm smile "don't be up too late and clean up after yourselves" dad added "you know the rules" mom ended as if they where each a half of a whole. I always admired that about married people. How they had the warm embrace of love, how they always trusted each other, and just love. Of course not all married couples are like that but...

"You got it Momma!" Charlotte grinned cheekilly and rose her thumb up at my mom, as if that would ease her worry. Charlotte and Rachel always treated my parents as though they where family. Rachel was a very very distant cousin of mine so she just called them Aunt and Uncle, while Charlotte knew them since she was young and so she just got the habit of calling them Mom and Dad.

As soon as we heard the car drive off We all leaped up from our seats."MARATHON TIME" Charlotte shouted while fist pumping in glee, while Charlotte and Rachel leapt off to gather all our twilight stuff I got to setting everything else up comfortably. I spread out thousands of blankets and pillows all over the bed,the couch, and the half the flour. I put away the popcorn and grabbed us all a cold coke each, and then last but not least got into my pajamas.

When we had all finished gathering our stuff and officially setting up our fandom we popped the first dvd in, Twilight. We planned on watching each movie in order. That meant first Twilight, then New Moon, after that Eclipse, and then finally Breaking Dawn. I curled up on my bed next to Charlotte while Rachel lay sprawled across the couch. Our pajamas where all different in color and theme, but they all had the same general look. I wore a pair of crimson red boy shorts and my black bra, don't you dare think I'm disgusting we have P.E together so we have already seen all our bits and pieces in the locker room. Charlotte had on a black nightie with electric yellow floral lacing, and then Rachel had on a navy blue tank top and black leggings. We where ready to begin.

Reaching over I shut off the last light in the room, the lamp, and pressed play. The beginning was Charlotte's favorite part, where the deer is drinking from the lake and the figure comes up and kills it? well that figure is so obviously Emmett once you pause it at a certain frame. Argo Charlotte's favorite. As we became engrossed in the movie it seemed as though the storm worsened. We got to the part in Twilight where Bella was looking at her new room and Charlie was telling her about the purple bedspread when the screen seemed to freeze. We all glared and groaned with rage and began trying to make the movie continue playing. "Sophie, I thought you said that you had just bought the movies?!" Rachel groaned as Charlotte completely unfocused began glaring at the T.V deeply as if it would get scared and play. "That's the weird part" I mumbled looking over at the dvd cases "I did" my brow furrowed and I got the creeps as rain pounded against the window.

Leaping up from my bed I crawled around the girls and pulled out the dvd, chucking it softly back in its case. "Why'd you put it away?" Charlotte questioned aloud as she stared at my in confusion. "Uh... it was just ya know? creepy the storm, the BRAND NEW cd freezing" I accentuated the Brand New part of my sentence. "I wish we could go into the Twilight world, don't you?" me and Char both looked over at her a little oddly, where did that come from? of course we did but we had been talking about the cd. Rachel's eyes glazed over a little and her head titled creepily. "Obviously" Charlotte and I stated together "but are you okay?" Charlotte took the words right out of my mouth. At that second the storm poured harder then ever before and my window was attacked by a swarm of rain. Charlotte and I quickly pulled Rachel over to my bed and we huddled together in fear.

Suddenly a noise sounded.

Looking up in fright we saw the T.V. The T.V had turned back on and Twilight had started up again...well sort of. Bu-but the dvd?! I specifically remember putting it in its case. Leaping down I grabbed all the books and dvd cases and checked all the cases. Twilight was still in its case.

We all stared at the T.V in horror.

Twilight wasn't playing but Bella was staring directly at us.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and I blacked out, losing all feeling and losing myself to the white light.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I apologize deeply for not updating. My sister accidently broke the laptop and so I haven't been able to get online until now. Well er...here you guy~ REVIEW~!**

**Also if there are any Jacob/Charlotte moments their song is Brokenhearted by Karmin, if there are Sophie/Paul moment its gonna be We Found love By Rihanna, lastly any rachel/edward moments are One by Sky Ferreira. And yes those are going to be this storys pairings.**

Chapter One

* * *

Sophie's View

"Why, might I ask, are you carrying a wet naked girl" A feminine voice accompanied by the warm scent of muffins woke me from one of the deepest sleep I've ever been in, to say the least I was feeling a little grumpy. " And can I have her?" this new voice was male and followed by plenty of perverted comments about someone who was naked. It couldn't possibly be me though, I bet his is just one of those bat shit crazy lucid dreams I read about? Watch I bet I can open my eyes and ill be surrounded by twilight, junk food, and then my two best friends snoring away. Lifting my lashes I stared back at 3 pairs of black/brown eyes...I may or may not have reacted a bit oddly...I leaped out of the main man's arms.

He was large, tan, buff, and his held this weird dominant look...It felt as though I knew him. Suddenly a very cold breeze blew around my skin, which seemed even more sensitive then usual. Glancing down I stared at my naked form posed in a fighting stance leaving nothing to the imagination. I freaked.

"PEDOPHILE!" I screeched and turned to run out the other door but was stopped by another buff chest "AAAA ANOTHER ONE!" trying to be as scary as I possible I let out a rawr and made a leap for the window. But that attempt was short lived. Soon I was cornered by 3 extremely large chests. "THREE!? WHAT IS THIS PEDO BEAR CENTRAL!" I grit my teeth and scanned the room looking for any ways I could blindside the pedophiles. My cold narrowed gaze landed on a woman that much _much_ too familiar. Of course she didn't look like the actress, she looked similiar to her though, she had long chocolate brown hair that curled at its tips, soft tan skin, and big almost black eyes. Not to mention a huge slash across her face. This was Emily Young. **The** Emily. I squeaked as excitement and thrill coursed through my veins, she wore a orange dotted apron that seemed to be lightly battered with flour and other cooking ingridients. A flowing scent that could only be described as home drifted around the house. I couldn't see much more croweded by the chests though. But wait if that was Emily, then these huge buff chests where not pedophiles. Quite contrary, that meant that this was. And I was. Shit.

"Heheh heh?" I let out and awkward chuckle as I raised and eyebrow and turned to look up at the men. Fangasm. I can't even. I don't know. Actors would not be able to do these men justice, The eldest and largest (obviously Sam) was tall, tan, and had a very manly man feel to him, his face was perfectly sculpted and his eyes where a deep charcoal color. Leave it to Bella to completely over look the wolf packs sex appeal. One of the others was a little under Sam with not as freshly cut black hair, a buff chest of course, and with eyes that seemed deep and staring. Finally I looked to the last one, making my way from his feet and up, I met his eyes. The where outlined in smokey black, and slowly centered into a soft brown. My breath caught in my throat as I stared deeply into his eyes, as time ticked by my knees began to weaken. " Fucking shit" Sam growled under his breath, and then I knew. This man, more then likely Paul seeing as Jared and Sam have already imprinted, was staring deeply into my eyes with all his soul. Finally my legs snapped and no sooner was I unconcious.

* * *

Charlotte's View

* * *

You might be wondering a few things like what happened, where am I, and why I'm doing an inner monologue. Well this might answer most of those questions. Here I sat on a purple bed, and laying next to me was the sleeping form of girl. She had porcelain colored skin with long waist length chocolate colored hair with this red almost hue to it? she was incredibly pretty. I may or may not have been a little jealous...oh who am I kidding I was seething with jealousy. She reminded me just a smidge bit of Kristen Stewart...I felt as though I already knew her. It was weird. Sighing I rubbed my temple and turned to take in my surroundings.

I was in the bedroom of seemingly the sleeping girl, her floors where a light wooden color, and her walls a beautiful baby blue, the roof peaked and the curtain's a vintage lace yellow, while she had the usual a desk, a closet, etc, etc... My brow furrowed I recognized this room.

Pale brunette? peaked roof? why did this look like Isabella Swan's room? What if she wakes up!? I can't just say ' Oh hey yeah I was pulled into this book universe so that I can fan girl,steal all your friends, and maybe get lucky enough to fuck your future daughters future husband, but you know the usual' surreee that'll go over well. I grit my teeth and contemplate the possible outcomes of my decisions. Stealthily I crept over and stole about two handfulls of clothes, before shoving them into a bag and slipping over to a mirror that hung over her desk. I looked...different... more book like almost? I don't know my once wavy long auburn hair had become a vibrant velvet red color (that looked way to cool to be natural) it hung in short little twirls and my emerald eyes where now clear blue, plus my tan skin had become...creme'. I looked good. Insert internal face palm here. God I was turning into Sophie. RACHEL! SOPHIE! damn't.

Where might they have ended up,as I nibbled my lip I pondered my thoughts, they had to be here in this world somewhere since we where all together. The sound of the bed squeaking caught my attention. Turning to stare at Bella I frantically,no desperately,hoped this would work.I tugged a random outfit on and rocked back and forth on my heals waiting for her to open her eyes. Slowly she did, and man did I want to bury myself in my very tiny self esteem. Her eyes where like little chocolate honey dew's Lucky whore.

They where clouded with sleep and for that I was thankful, "Hi, sorry to wake you" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "My name's Charlotte, now don't panic" I quickly began, before she could beat me to death with her table lamp, "Well you see, I know you but uh you don't know me" suddenly Bella seemed to realize what was happening and her eyes burst open. "DON'T SHOOT!"I whisper screamed, remembering Charlie, "You see I'm not from this world. In my world there is this book series, The Twilight Saga, and the entire series is based around your love story. Yeah well me and my two best friends where watching the movies at a sleepover. Then a wierd storm thingy happened and I'm here. Hehheh?" God the awkwardness seemed to want to smother me.

For awhile she was quiet, and I could see the gears in her head turning, wrapping her head around the entire concept. "Obviously your crazy" I expected as much from such a small pracitcal girl. Well pracitical for now, then she would find out about vampires and totally become supernatural magnet. "Um...I KNOW! I can prove it" a chesire grin lit up on my face. "Your mothers name is Renee Dwyer, she's with this minor league baseball player named Phil. Your mother, she has red hair,blue eyes, and is totally obsessed with like thousands of hobbies" I quickly unravelled "And if you still don't believe me then watch, let me come to school with you today. I will predict most of your day" Yeah. Kind of sad. I was **that** obsessed with the books. Oh well, not as bad as Sophie , she totally read breaking dawn like everyday (I mean once a day, as in she would finish it monday and read it again on tuesday).

"A-alright" Bella looked up from her lap at me before her eyes strayed, onto my torso. Shit. I could already feel her questioning the fact that I was wearing her clothes " I woke up here naked for christ sake, trust me I did not mean to take your clothes". Suddenly Bella all but leaped up as a flushed look graced her face "So Charlotte,that's your name right?" I gave her a cautious nod "you mentioned me...and a love story?"god Edward was right in the books. Bella was real shit at all that lying subtle stuff.

"Yeah but...I can't tell you anything about who he is or what happens really" I cringed at the harsh look she shot me "I'm sorry but hey, I promise you fall in love and rainbows and shit. I swear if I could I would gush about it, but I can't or it might upset the story" she seemed exhasperated but understood thankfully. "Alright well let me get dressed and shower, then we can figure out something to tell Charlie and the School and then get going"while Bella wasn't ever my favorite character the fact that she was gonna let me live with her and all that had her quickly climbing my happy ladder.

**Well there ya go. So I know what your think what about Rachel?! well since her part in the beginning is a bit more crucial then the others the next chapter will be her entire thing since her pairing with Edward has to be taken care of delicitly (my spelling in the author's notes can be as sloppy as i want). **


End file.
